memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Forgotten (episode)
Two members of the Xindi Council offer to stop the launch of the superweapon if Archer can prove that the Xindi have been manipulated; the crew holds a memorial for their dead shipmates. Summary Captain Jonathan Archer leads the crew in a memorial for the 18 dead aboard ship. Afterwards, Archer assigns Commander Charles Tucker to write a letter to the parents of Crewman Jane Taylor, a member of his engineering team that died in the Xindi attack. Tucker is reluctant, however. Not only is Tucker having trouble writing the letter, he has not slept in two days. Because of this, Doctor Phlox orders Tucker to get some rest. While sleeping, Tucker has a dream where he is confronted by Crewman Taylor, who demands why he has not written that letter yet. She wants to know why it is so much that Tucker simply remember her. ''Enterprise'' arrives at a sphere, where it meets with Degra's shuttle. Archer has to convince Degra and Jannar that what he is saying is true; that the Xindi are being misled by the Sphere Builders. Archer shows them the bodies of the Reptilians he stopped from releasing a bioweapon in 2004, as well as the bioweapon itself so their crew can test it for traces of time travel. He also shows them the scans of the Sphere Builder test subject they rescued several months ago. T'Pol shows Degra the information they have acquired on the spheres, which surpasses that of the Xindi in some respects. One of the warp plasma EPS conduits ruptures, necessitating an EVA trip by Tucker and Malcolm Reed to fix it. Reed nearly dies of overheating, as Tucker is so focused on what he is doing. Next, a Xindi-Reptilian ship shows up on the tail of Degra. Its captain demands that Degra and Jannar dock with his ship so that appropriate action can be taken against Enterprise. Degra, however, sides with Archer, destroying the Reptilian vessel. Degra provides Archer with coordinates for a subspace corridor that can take him to the Xindi Council planet. T'Pol confronts Tucker about his problems, and he reveals that it is not Jane's death that's bothering him; it is his sister, Elizabeth. He wants to know how someone so young and full of promise could just die. He has been repressing his emotions for months now, but finally lets go and cries for his sister. His feeling expressed, he finally writes the letter to Crewman Taylor's parents. Background Information * The photograph of Trip's sister was a photo of the actress portraying her standing on a terrace on the Paramount Pictures lot. * At the beginning, Archer holds a memorial speech for 18 lost comrades, but in the previous battle, only 17 are lost (14 counted dead and three unaccounted for), though one more could have died from injuries sustained. * A minor continuity error occurs during the scene in the Mess Hall, Commander Tucker has a ceramic mug of coffee on his table. But it changes to become the brushed steel version seen on Voyager when it is knocked over. * T'Pol gets a ration pack with pepperoni pizza, though as a Vulcan she is supposed to be vegetarian. Trip responds by instructing her to remove the pepperioni Links and References Guest Stars * Randy Oglesby as Degra * Rick Worthy as Jannar * Bob Morrisey as Reptilian Captain * Seth MacFarlane as Rivers Co-Star * Kipleigh Brown as Taylor Uncredited Co-Stars * Solomon Burke, Jr. as Billy * Thomas Kopache as The Alien (photograph) * Ricky Lomax as W. Woods * Tom Morga as Xindi-Reptilian Guard (corpse) * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Damron * Erin Price as Elizabeth Tucker (photograph) References bailing wire; Brody; car; chronometric distortion; control specialist; Degra's shuttle; EV suit; EPS control specialist; Florida; flow regulator; genie; hand scanner; imaging chamber; injector assembly; Kamata; Marcel; Rostov, Michael; magnesium; neural pathway; optical subprocessor; pepperoni; pizza; plasma fire; plasma torch; power cell; Saratoga; spatial anomaly; spit; subspace corridor; Taylor family; Tucker, Elizabeth; Xindi Council; Xindi-Reptilian warship; warp plasma; warp plasma conduit |next= }} Forgotten, The de:Die Vergessenen es:The Forgotten nl:The Forgotten